Wildmutt
Wildmutt is a DNA sample of a Vulpamancer from the planet Vulpin and the ninth alien Ben/Lucca turned into. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. He has the Omnitrix symbol on his neck like a collar much like his Omniverse counter part and Gray's pendent around his neck. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In addition, his feet where shown to be prehensile in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when his prime counterpart caught Gwen with his foot as she was about to be sucked into space. According to various profiles on Wildmutt, the porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. In Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt prime counterpart could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Incorporated Attacks Going with his beast like body and attack, Wildmut mimics Kiba Inzuzuka and Akamaru's attacks Fang passing fang by spinning or Sonic the hedgehogs attack by curling in a ball and mimicking a homing attack. * Passing Fang (Tetsua): Wildmutt spins at a fast speed to deliver a powerful beast like attack that hones on the opponent and rips them to shreds. Pokemon moves Slash Bite Rollout (Self explanatory) Oder Sleuth Roar (Threatens opponents) Screech (Makes target lower their guard from fear) Weakness Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. Trivia * According to Angryboy13, the prime counterpart of Ultimate Wildmutt sense of smell is so great it rivals Toriko. * According to Angryboy13, Wildmutt's sense of smell is on par with Natsu Dragneel (X792) Category:Omnitrix Aliens